Song For You
by Anti-Nostalgic Angel
Summary: One more time, we will meet again. Remember this song. - Oneshot, Songfic - Shinji x FeMC/MShe/Minako


A/N: I was debating on staggering the releases of these oneshots that I'll be coughing up, but I had a feeling I wouldn't have another oneshot idea for a while and would go on a random hiatus until Shinji's chapter decided to slap a Muse or three on me. So you guys can have another songfic.

Inspired this time by another of KOKIA's songs, "Mou Ichidou . . ." (One More Time . . .) The song itself was very simplistic (only three verses!) so I wanted to reflect that simplicity in the oneshot. Not sure how well that worked out though. :/

**Disclaimers:** Persona 3/Portable, its characters and terms (c) Atlus  
>"Mou Ichidou . . ." song and lyrics (c) KOKIA<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Song For You (One More Time)<strong>

Hand pressed against the glass, she stared through her ethereal reflection to the room beyond, to the prone form on the hospital bed. Wires and tubes and machines surrounded him, monitoring his vital signs, helping him fight for his life. The doctors had done all they could after the Dark Hour had passed. "It's up to him now," they'd said.

She believed that he still wanted to live. She believed that he'd pull through, like he had so many times before in Tartarus.

She believed that someday, they would meet again, face to face.

* * *

><p>How long had she been standing in front of his door? She herself couldn't remember, just knowing that she'd suddenly come to her senses from whatever stupour she'd been in and found herself here. Inches from the threshold, staring blankly at the nameplate that announced the owner of the dorm room behind this wooden obstacle. Memories, beautiful memories, memories so precious that it ached to relive them, surged into her mind, sending a lance of longing through her heart. Steeling herself, her trembling fingers took hold of the knob.<p>

It was unlocked, the brass handle turning effortlessly and the door swinging open with only the faintest of creaks. The room was exactly as she remembered it: sparsely furnished, no trace of personal customization. There was only one thing missing.

The person to whom this minimalistic dorm belonged.

As she closed the door behind her, she spotted the cardboard box sitting almost innocuously on the desk. Her feet made a beeline for it. All of his equipment was in there. There axe she'd Fusioned for him, his armor, and . . . his ever present beanie and pea coat. Her fingers curled around the rough burgundy material, lifted it out of the box, brought it to her face to snuggle into the familiar fabric. It still smelled of him. She clutched it to her chest, emotions churning, eyes prickling, breath hitching.

Her mouth opened.

And she sang.

It was a simple song. A beautiful song. A song from the very depths of her soul. A heart-breaking, gut-wrenching, tear-jerking song.

A song just for him.

* * *

><p>The room was quiet as she sat by his bed, staring at his still face. He looked much better than when she last saw him; there was more colour to his cheeks, and he looked peaceful, almost. In her hands she held one of his, softly, slowly caressing the familiar calloused warmth.<p>

As was customary since she'd been able to visit like this, she sang quietly for him the song she'd composed on a whim in his room. It didn't matter if he didn't hear her. Just remember this song.

She was waiting, waiting for the time of their reunion. Not like this, with him comatose and bed-ridden. Not with her merely sitting here, a silent bedside vigilante in the hospital. No, she was waiting for the time of their reunion out in the world, with her running to embrace him as joyful tears poured from her eyes and him, embarrassed, only half-heartedly scolding her for being an idiot and making a scene while everyone else, all their friends from the dorm, looked on with smiles.

* * *

><p>It was a scenario she kept close to heart, even as she stepped forward, leaving the Velvet Room behind to face her ultimate destiny. It still remained with her as she faced off with the most powerful and destructive being she had yet encountered.<p>

And when she heard his voice cheering her on, felt his presence as if he were right there with her in this lonely, dark expanse, she knew that even apart, their love could not be forgotten.

She lifted her finger to the sky.

Her mouth opened.

And she sang.

It was a song she'd sung so many times before. A song that had long been engraved in her heart and soul. A song of raw emotion and simple truth.

A song just for him. A song all for him.

Just as her love was all for him.

* * *

><p>Morning spring sunlight caressed her, gently warming her tired body. She could hear them, her friends, her dear, beloved nakama. They had remembered, and they were coming. Just as they promised they would. Just as she believed they would.<p>

But one person was much closer. A smile tugged on her lips, rueful but joyous. Yes. One more time. One more time, they would meet again, before she faded from this world that they had saved together.

He cradled her in his strong, protective arms. Held her close to his safe, solid chest. And in her ear, so softly only she could haer, he whispered.

"Remember this song."

He opened his mouth.

And he sang.

It was a song that she'd composed in the depths of despair. It was a song she'd told him to remember. It was a song that, despite its rough and slightly off-key nature, she knew meant as much truth to him as it did her.

"I'm glad . . . I met you."

"Thank you," were the first soft words that came into mind, that formed on her lips. "Thank you."

_Thank you . . . that is all._

**~Owari~**


End file.
